The Truth
by enchantress99
Summary: At the croquet match, when Chad is accusing the four, they open up in front of everyone about things that they've never spoken to anyone about. About why they are so close, what their lives are like, and why they came to Auradon. Let's just say that the villains aren't as nice to their children as people think they are. Short sort-of AU two-shot. Light Mal/Ben
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I hope you like this short one-shot I wrote. I absolutely LOVE Descendants, and I am so in love with Carlos and Jay.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Descendants. Disney Channel owns it all.**

Jay and Carlos walked over to where Chad was standing in front of Ben and Mal, clearly agitated.

"They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?" Chad said, and turned to glare at Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey." Ben exclaimed, stepping in front of Mal. Jay stepped forward as well, but Evie placed a hand on his arm.

"You, enjoy hurting people." Chad said next, pointing at Jay. He looked down, and Evie moved her hand to take his, and looked up as Chad looked at her, "You're nothing but a gold-digger, and a cheater. And your little black and white friend over there is probably just waiting for his mother so that he can turn that dog into a coat, and live up to her expectations as her little devil." Evie's fair face tensed as she held up her small mirror. Carlos jerked back as if he had been his.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" she asked, and showed the glass to Chad, who looked in to see his own reflection. He scoffed, and pushed Evie's arm away from him. Jay stepped forward, and grabbed Chad's jacket.

"Don't you dare touch my sister." He growled. This made everyone's attention turn to Evie, who had tears in her eyes.

"There's a reason the four of us are always together." Carlos said with a glare, holding Dude in his arms. Mal stepped away from Ben, and faced Audrey's grandmother.

"You missed your daughter's first words and steps? When Jay took his first steps, his father forced him to work in his shop as soon as possible. Evie's mother was paying attention to her reflection, Carlos' immediately began to drum into his mind how evil dogs were, and creating a terrible fear for them. When I took my first steps, my mother saw me, and pushed me right back down onto the floor. She didn't want me to rebel early in my life." Mal said, and Ben stared at his girlfriend and friends in shock. Evie came up to stand next to Mal, linking their arms.

"When I said my first words, my mother was talking over me. Jay's father told him to go out and use his words to steal. Carlos' mother didn't even care, and Mal's mom told her to shut her mouth." Evie said, her voice beginning to shake. Jay and Carlos looked at each other.

"You ask what it's like to live on the Island." Jay said, standing behind the girls.

"We don't live." Carlos continued, "We survive. We steal what we can, hope it's enough to make our parents happy, at least, happy enough to give us attention." Evie breathed deeply, as she turned to face Chad.

"You say I'm a gold digger, and a cheater. My mother has always told me, every day for my entire life, that I will never be anything more than a pretty face. That my brain was nothing, and that I would never be able to find anyone who loved me if I used my brain." Evie said, and a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. Carlos hugged the daughter of the Evil Queen from behind, around her waist comfortingly.

"None of you would ever last a day on the Island. The four of us have stuck together since we were born. And not just because we share the same birthdays." Mal said, and Evie gave a small smile, "If we don't do what our parents wish, they aren't happy. And when our parents aren't happy, they…" Jay noticed the way that Mal's shoulders tensed as she spoke, and he put his hands on both of them, squeezing gently.

"You don't want to know." He said quietly. Carlos clenched his fists, and glared at Chad.

"You said that I was waiting for my mother to turn Dude into a coat. That I would be her little devil, as you called me." He began, and Evie gasped, and the other three villains looked at their friend sharply. "My mother hates me. She doesn't give a damn about me, and could care less if I died." Carlos knelt, and began to roll up his pant leg, but Mal put a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this." She said, and Carlos shook his head. Memories flooded his mind, of when they went to retrieve the Dragon's Eye, and Carlos had to confess. He rolled up his pants, and there were many sharp gasps at the scars on his leg.

"When I was a kid, I got trapped in my mother's fur closet, where she also happened to keep her fur traps. My leg got caught in one, and I was in that closet for hours, bleeding, and when my mother got home, and opened the closet, she didn't care about me. She began screaming at me for getting blood on her 'one true loves'." Carlos said bitterly, and Chad actually had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I didn't find an actual family until I met these three." Carlos sent the others a small smile, and stood.

"Mal and I had been friends since we were kids." Jay said, nudging Mal, who smirked. "Although we wouldn't admit it, we were as close as siblings." Evie took Carlos' hand.

"Me and Carlos met during our first year of schooling in high school. We've been best friends ever since, and when we met Mal and Jay, we all hated each other at first, but then, after hanging out, we became the best of friends." Evie said. Mal shook her head.

"Our parents aren't excusable for their actions. But that's what our generation is about. Mending what our parents destroyed." She said softly, and her friends nodded.

"What our parents did to their enemies is nothing compared to what they're going to do to us if we can't…" Evie began, but as she did, her voice broke. Tears began to fall down her face, and she turned, burying her face in Carlos' chest. The son of Cruella Deville wrapped his arms around Evie, and hugged her tightly.

"You won't actually do it, right?" Ben asked, and the four teens looked at the prince in shock.

"You knew?" Mal asked quietly, and Ben nodded.

"My room's right next to Carlos' and Jay's. I overheard you guys talking last night. You guys aren't your parents. You don't have to do it. They can't reach you here." He said, taking Mal's hand. She gave him a small smile, and turned to Audrey and her grandmother, who were watching them with anger, and fear.

"My mother, even if she wasn't invited to the christening, had no right to curse your mom. It wasn't fair, and I apologize on her behalf." Mal said, and many people's reactions changed from anger, to shock. Carlos looked at Fairy Godmother over Evie's head, which was still buried in his chest.

"Maleficent wants your magic wand. She won't stop until she gets it. She tried to manipulate us into getting it, by telling us that we would finally be treated like equals. You have to understand. To four teens who had never been loved by their parents, this sounded amazing. We would finally have our parents. They would actually be proud of us." Carlos said sadly. Now, most expressions changed to sadness and pity. Evie pulled away with a shaky breath.

"When we came here, we all realized something." She said, and held out her hand for Ben to take. He did with a smile, and Jay took Carlos' free hand, and Mal's other hand. "We already had a family, and we just made it bigger." Mal leaned against Ben's shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips. Whatever happened next, the four teens knew that they would have each other, and the people that loved them.

 **Please review!**

 **I got the idea of the whole Carlos thing from the book, Isle of the Lost. Everything that I said was canon.**

 **You all are amazing.**

 **Stay awesome, kings and queens!**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

 **So, the previous chapter got such positive reviews, and a lot of you have asked me to do a companion piece, so here's the coronation!**

 **Maleficent is kind of OOC, so sorry about that!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Descendants.**

It was the day of Ben's coronation. The four teens from the Isle of the Lost were surprisingly relaxed. They were ready to face whatever punishment their parents had for them, if it meant staying with the friends they had made in Auradon. Mal had given Ben the anti-love potion right after the Family Day fiasco, and yet he still loved her, despite knowing that she had spelled him.

"Mal, will you wear my ring?" Ben asked his girlfriend as they rode through the cheering crowds. Mal looked at him with a slight smile.

"Are you sure, Ben?" she asked, and he nodded, taking off the gold ring around his finger, and putting it on Mal's, then kissing her hand.

"After today, everything will be fine. I promise. Your parents can't reach you here." He told her, and Mal smiled bigger. The carriage they were riding in reached the palace, and Ben stepped out, then held his hand out for Mal to take. She did, and he helped her down, and led her up the stairs.

"Good luck." Mal said once they reached the top of the steps. Ben brushed a stray hair away from her face, and nodded.

"I'll see you soon." He replied, and Mal turned, taking the offered hand of a servant behind her, who led her inside, and towards her spot in the front row. She looked up, and saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos standing at the balcony. Evie gave her a small wave and a smile. She was holding the hand of Doug, who was standing next to her with a happy expression. Dude was sitting happily in Carlos' arms. The light chatter in the room died down as the doors to the throne room opened slowly, revealing Ben standing there. As he walked down the center of the aisle, Mal bowed to him, looking up just in time to see him send her a small smile, which she returned. The coronation went by perfectly, until Fairy Godmother went to bless Ben with her wand. Jane darted forward, and grabbed the wand out of her mother's hand, holding it as the magic shot out of it. A large bolt of bright golden light shot out of the wand, and out the window.

"Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother shouted as people ducked out of the way. Ben jumped in front of Mal, his arms held behind him, encircling his girlfriend protectively.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane exclaimed, jerking around. "Bibbidi, bobbidi, bo!" More magic shot out of the wand, sailing over the crowds. People ducked with shocked screams. Mal ran past Ben, and attempted to get the wand out of Jane's hands.

"Be careful, Mal!" Belle said from her spot behind her husband. Mal wrestled the wand away from Jane, making the girl back away, and fall back into the terrified crowd. Mal gently held the magic wand in her hand, and walked towards the dais. As she did, four streaks of green smoke flew into the room, and landed in front of Mal.

"I'm back!" Maleficent crowed happily. Cruella, the Evil Queen, and Jafar stood behind her, grins on their faces.

"Go away, Mother." Mal said, gripping the wand in her hands. Maleficent looked at her, and began to laugh. Footsteps behind Mal alerted her that her friends had joined her.

"Come here, children. Don't side with these petty princes and princesses. What can they offer you that we haven't?" The Evil Queen asked with a simpering smile. Evie scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Mother. They've been nicer than any of you have to your own children for our entire lives on that blasted island." She said angrily.

"Mother, I don't want to be evil. I want to stay here. Watching people suffer doesn't make me happy." Mal said, and her voice held the smallest amount of sadness in it. "I want to stay and go to school. I want to stay, and be with Ben, because he makes me happy. Being friends with these three makes me happy. I choose good, Mother." Ben looked at his girlfriend happily. Maleficent looked at her daughter in shock.

"Dad, stealing things doesn't make me happy." Jay chimed in, looking at his father. "Turney and victory pizza with my team makes me happy. I choose good too." Mal looked behind her, and sent him a smile. Carlos walked up to Mal, standing next to her with Dude in his arms.

"Mom, dogs aren't evil. You've lied to me my entire life, and you never even cared about me. I don't want to fear them anymore." He said, and gently ran his fingers through Dude's fur. "Giving Dude belly rubs makes me happy, and I love this dog. I'm choosing good." Dude sent a growl towards Cruella, making her back away slightly.

"Mother, you've always told me that I would never be any more than just a pretty face." Evie said quietly, but strongly. "I don't want to have to play dumb to get a guy. I'm smarter than you think, and I don't want to always be just another pretty girl. I'm choosing good with my family." Mal looked her mother in the eye, for the first time, not afraid.

"You four are funny. Now, give me the wand!" Maleficent said, her voice rising. Mal glared at her.

"Never." She replied, and Ben smiled at her from where he stood with his mother, and he caught her eye.

"Mal!" he exclaimed, holding up his hand. Mal got the idea, and threw the wand towards him, and in turn, the new king or Auradon ran to the dais, and handed the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"How dare you!" Maleficent shouted, and she held out her hand, and a green light enveloped her daughter. While nothing happened to Mal on the outside physically, she began to scream, and she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing to her?" Evie cried, trying to reach her best friend. Maleficent simply grinned with a sick type of pleasure.

"Take the wand, then we'll return to the island, and finally get rid of all this disgusting goodness." She told the other three villains behind her, all of whom nodded, ignoring the screaming girl on the ground. Mal held her head between her hands as every single of her worst fears replayed themselves over and over again in her mind. Being abandoned, watching her family get torn away from her, losing Ben, her mother screaming, and attacking her. She couldn't hear her friends shouting her name, but she focused on her mother standing in front of her, and she stood.

"Being good, and being loved isn't a weakness, Mother. It's actually really amazing. And I feel bad that you will never feel that way." Mal said, her voice heavy with sadness, and tears filling her eyes. Maleficent simply cackled, and transformed into a giant dragon. Mal stood strong in front of her mother, and reached behind her, grabbing Evie and Jay's hands. Carlos gripped Evie's other free hand tightly.

"Mal, maybe the power of good really is stronger than evil." Carlos said to Mal, and she looked at him, nodding.

"You can't control me any longer, Mother! I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore!" she shouted, and Maleficent stood on all fours, and glared at her daughter, her eyes beginning to glow. Mal stared right back in an intense stare-down. "The power of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" She repeated this mantra, feeling the presence of her friends behind her. While she was doing this, Ben, Chad, and Doug were able to stop Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen, and hand the three off to the royal guards. Maleficent stared at her daughter for a moment more, before being engulfed in green smoke, and shrinking to the size of a lizard. Mal looked at her friends, and ran towards the lizard that was her mother.

"What happened to her?" Evie asked, kneeling next to Mal on the floor.

"Your mother shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why she's so itty-bitty." Fairy Godmother said meeting the four in the center of the room. Mal looked up at her.

"Will she be like that forever?" she asked, and Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Forever is a long time. You learned to love. Maybe she can as well." She replied, and Mal smiled back at her. Ben ran over to where the four stood, and picked Mal up in a tight hug, spinning her around.

"Next time, you let me save you, deal?" he asked, setting her down. Mal laughed.

"Let's not let there be, a next time, okay?" she shot back, before hugging him again. Ben smiled, and nodded. Evie clapped her hands happily, and Mal turned, and the four siblings in everything but blood embraced each other tightly. They knew, that, not matter what, they would always be together, because they had formed a bond that was stronger than any magic that anyone could ever conjure. They would never fall apart form one another.

 **I hope you all liked it!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **You are all amazing, and wonderful people!**

 **Stay awesome, kings and queens!  
**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
